The present disclosure relates to the use of image sensors to simulate human binocular vision and therefore capture three-dimensional images. The process, known as stereo photography, utilizes two or more separate image sensors to capture three-dimensional images. The distance between the image sensors, referred to as the intra-axial distance, is fixed in most stereo camera systems. Furthermore, stereo camera systems may be used for determining the depth to points in the scene, for example, from the center point of the line between their focal points. In order to solve the depth measurement problem using a stereo camera system, it is necessary to first find corresponding points in the different images. Solving the correspondence problem is one of the main problems when using this type of technique. For instance, it is difficult to solve the correspondence problem for image points that lie inside regions of homogeneous intensity or color. As a consequence, range imaging based on stereo triangulation can usually produce reliable depth estimates only for a subset of all points visible in the multiple cameras. Additionally, these techniques require multiple cameras to generate a single three-dimensional image.